1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating an integrated circuit transistor with an integrated metal and polysilicon gate electrode stack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insulated gate field effect transistors ("IGFET"), such as metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors ("MOSFET"), are some of the most commonly used electronic components in modern integrated circuits. Embedded controllers, microprocessors, analog-to-digital converters, and many other types of devices now routinely include millions of MOSFETs. The dramatic proliferation of MOSFETs in integrated circuit design can be traced to their high switching speeds, potentially low power dissipation, and adaptability to semiconductor process scaling.
A typical MOSFET implemented in silicon consists of a source and a drain formed in a silicon substrate, and separated laterally to define a channel region in the substrate. A gate electrode composed of a conducting material, such as aluminum or polysilicon, is disposed over the channel region and designed to emit an electric field into the channel region. Changes in the electric field emitted by the gate electrode enable, or alternatively, disable the flow of current between the source and the drain.
In a conventional process flow for forming a typical MOSFET, a gate oxide layer is grown on a lightly doped silicon substrate and a layer of polysilicon is deposited on the gate oxide layer. The polysilicon and the gate oxide are then anisotropically etched back to the upper surface of the substrate leaving a polysilicon gate electrode stacked on top of a gate oxide layer. Following formation of the polysilicon gate electrode, a source and a drain are formed by implanting a dopant species into the substrate. The gate electrode acts as a hard mask against the implant so that the source and drain are formed in the substrate self-aligned to the gate electrode. Many conventional semiconductor fabrication processes employ a double implant process to form the source and drain. First implant is performed self-aligned to the gate electrode to establish lightly doped drain ("LDD") structures. After the LDD implant, dielectric sidewall spacers are formed adjacent to the gate electrode by depositing and anisotropically etching a dielectric material, such as silicon dioxide. The second of the two source/drain implants is then performed self-aligned to the sidewall spacers. The substrate is then annealed to activate the dopant in the source and the drain. Salicidation steps frequently follow the formation of the source and drain.
Early MOS integrated circuits were implemented as p-channel enhancement mode devices using aluminum as the gate electrode material. Aluminum had the advantages of relatively low resistivity and material cost. Furthermore, there was already a large body of manufacturing experience with aluminum in the chip industry developed from bipolar integrated circuit processing.
A later process innovation that is still widely used today, involved the use of heavily doped polysilicon as a gate electrode material in place of aluminum. The switch to polysilicon as a gate electrode material was the result of certain disadvantages associated with aluminum in early fabrication technologies. In conventional semiconductor fabrication processing, aluminum must be deposited following completion of all high temperature process steps (including drive-in of the source and drain regions). As a result, an aluminum gate electrode must ordinarily be separately aligned to the source and drain. This alignment procedure can adversely affect both packing density and parasitic overlap capacitances between the gate and source/drain regions. Polysilicon, with its much higher melting point, can be deposited prior to source and drain formation and therefore provide for self-aligned gate processing. Furthermore, the high temperature capability of polysilicon is routinely exploited to enable interlevel dielectric layers to be applied to provide multiple metallization layers with improved planarity.
Despite the several advantages of polysilicon over aluminum as a gate electrode material, polysilicon has the disadvantage of a much higher resistivity as compared to aluminum. Higher resistivity translates into higher values of interconnect line resistance that can lead to undesirably long RC time constants and DC voltage variations within VLSI or ULSI circuits. The development of polycide films on top of polysilicon layers has alleviated some of the resistivity shortcomings of polysilicon gate electrodes. However, the resistivity of polysilicon gate electrodes in conventional MOS integrated circuit processing still presents a potential impediment to successful process scaling through reductions in the operating voltages of VLSI and ULSI devices.
Another disadvantage of polysilicon as a gate electrode material is polysilicon depletion. In p-channel transistors, the source and drain are commonly formed in the substrate by implanting a p-type dopant, such as boron. The implant also deposits boron into the polysilicon of the gate electrode. Subsequent thermal processing steps to fabricate a conventional p-channel MOSFET frequently cause boron to diffuse from the gate electrode through the gate oxide layer and into the channel region. If the amount of boron diffused is sufficiently high, the electrical performance of the MOSFET may be severely degraded due to polysilicon depletion.
The present invention is directed to overcoming or reducing one or more of the foregoing disadvantages.